Homesick
by BlueLou24
Summary: Oneshot. Vegeta is captured along with the woman. If there's anything he can't tolerate it's not being in control. Inspired by the song Homesick by The Spill Canvas. Some OOC-ness.


**Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or h**

**Homesick**

It had been two weeks since the woman had succumbed to their methods. I remember hearing her cries of pain, shrill and suffocating, as they finally broke past the brilliance of her mind and proceeded to erase everything within. She had become a cold shell of the fiery person I had once known. She sat in the cell that was across from mine in a comatose state for what felt like an eternity. But, when they began to take her away for more 'sessions' I lost all hope for seeing the spark dance in her oceanic depths. Not that I ever cared for the foul creature, I'm sure. She was vulgar and weak and if she wasn't strong enough to keep them out then she deserved everything she had coming to her. And yet, I still found myself admiring how long she had held out. Three months of torture was nothing to a Sayian Elite, But for a human…well, let's just say that I was surprised she was still breathing. It was only a matter of time, if they continued the way that had been, before her weak, Human body gave out. I tell myself daily that the only reason I have put so much thought into the banshee's demise is because it goes hand in hand with my own. I needed her genius to break these damn bonds.

We had been taken by Gero some time ago and from the sweltering heat that clung to my body I could tell it was in the early summer months of this planets rotation. While they tried, and succeeded, in breaking the woman, they had been giving me daily doses of a mysterious, black compound that seemed to rip a fire across my chest and into my mind. I'm sure if that fool, Kakkarrot, could see me now he would probably laugh in my face at seeing a warrior with such pride taken captive by such inferior beings. Anger clutched at my stomach and I longed to rip apart the chains that held me in place. How is it possible for such a weak race to have such a brilliant grasp on ki? Ki dampeners and ki guns, all controlling the Prince of Sayians! It was ridiculous!

I recall the first time I had felt the effects of a ki dampener was while  
I was in Freiza's service. The constant headache, although a painful reminder, was the least to worry about of the many ill effects. So as soon as the collar had been clamped around my neck I had known immediately that my window for escape was limited. My muscle mass had begun to wither early on in my captivation and the time it took to form my words was taking longer and longer. I was slowly wasting away. It was a death sentence to take a Sayian's power from him. It was the only stable thing that kept a warrior going. Life's nectar, and with it being ripped away so quickly and for such a substantial amount of time there were sure to be some lasting effects upon my body and psyche

My eyes wandered back to the cell where the woman was being kept and they slanted in confusion. Hadn't they brought her back yet? How many days had it been? Was I losing that much time? My head dropped so that my chin was resting against my now bony chest and I snorted in disgust. I was so pathetic. How could I, the Prince of all Sayians, be trapped by such a feeble old man as Dr. Gero? My mind whirled lightening fast around the things I would do to that man, should I become freed. The blood lust that was a constant wild animal in the back of my mind my entire life was pacing at the base of my skull, lying in wait for the first opportunity to rip that piece of shit's throat out. I had reigned in my need to murder for sport when the woman had invited me to live with her. It was difficult at first but my need to reclaim my title as strongest in the universe was far superior to my maddened ramblings that always insisted I kill, rip, and eat anyone that even though of looking at me in a way that would displease me. It felt wonderful to let the beast free, even if it was only in my mind. The constant snarling of the beast in my ears was slowly driving me back into the insanity that had claimed me while I was a lap dog in Freiza's army. Sayian's were not made to be held captive and it was slowly taking its toll as the beast began to seduce me in to conversations of chaos and destruction.

The chain of thought that seemed to be repeating itself for the duration of my stay was broken as I heard the cell door open and the sharp 'click' click' of ridiculous shoes I had seen many woman wear on the shit hole of a planet. My head jerked up immediately, I had yet to see anyone except Gero and the woman since I arrived and my jaw dropped at the image before me. There, holding my daily injection was the woman. Her once shining blue eyes were dull, as if she were moving on auto pilot. I had seen the look in her eyes many times as she was trying to perform a daily task while her mind was still working out a complicated logarithm. Her mind was elsewhere and I wondered briefly if it were in a happier place than this.

She shuffled in her pristine, white lab coat until her hand returned with a small, square packet where a foul smelling white cloth resided. She ripped it open and gently moved the putrid smelling square over my wilted bicep. As soon as she uncapped the syringe she blinked several times and looked upon my face with a desperate recognition. She glanced down at the syringe in her hand and propelled it across the room. I watched as it shattered and the black liquid that resided within began to climb up the wall, spreading like wild fire, before slowly turning to ash and falling to the floor.

My mouth went dry as I realized I had been injected with a living organism for the past 4 months. My attention was turned to the woman as she collapsed in front of me and threw her body into mine. Even in my current state she still felt so fragile against my body and I found myself lowering my face into her hair and breathing deeply. She always had had a unique scent about her. The first simple pleasure I'd had in months was overwhelming my senses and I felt my need to hold the woman to me become as desperate as my need to be free of these dampeners.

She sobbed loudly into my neck and her shuttering frame vibrated my whole body. "Oh, Vegeta. We have to get out of here. We're going to die. I can't watch you die."

My breath hitched in my throat at her statement but I couldn't dwell on it long before she was at my restraints pulling like a mad woman. Her fear was adding to her desperate movements and I looked into her face as her freshly manicured nails began to rip from her fingers.

"Wo…man." My slowed speech was aggravating to say the least but it at least it managed to still her quivering hands. "You…will..not…" I took a deep breath in irritation and swallowed the excess saliva that had begun to form in my mouth and made another attempt. "It's not my…time." The short sentence was all I could manage before my body wretched and my stomach emptied with a sickening splat against my knees. I dropped my head back as soon as I was done and sighed heavily, wishing with all I had that I could regain some sort of dignity in front of this woman. But what did I care? She was just a pathetic human. I couldn't care less what she thought of me. Right?

She kneeled in front of me despite the mess and pressed her palms against my cheeks, forcing me to look into her face. "Vegeta, the plans he has will not allow for us to leave here living. If not in body then certainly in mind." Her breathing was ragged and I could feel the warmth of her blood begin to run down my neck. "I will not watch you die. I know we have never agreed on anything as long as we have known each other. But, I want you to know, before it's too late, that I think I love you, Vegeta. I think I have for a long time." Tears rolled from her eyes and spilled down her delicate face as she pulled me towards her and touched my lips with hers. The heat that consumed me was fulfilling and, for lack of a better word, right. I couldn't remember the last time something so content took over my senses.

As soon as the feeling had come it was gone as I felt her hands ripped from my face. My eyes sliced through the air until I found the culprit who dared to end such an intriguing feeling. Gero was holding the woman by her hair, yanking again and again as the woman cried out in pain, lashing out at Gero with an animalistic rage that I had never seen from her. She managed to land quite a few blows, including one particular nasty scratch across the weathered man's face before he back handed her and she became limp in his grip.

The enraged roar that ripped through my body was unexpected, to say the least, by both conscious parties in the room. The shocked expression on Gero's face melted into maniacal laughter as he dragged the woman away to an area unknown to me. Before I could process the day's events Gero returned with another syringe and slammed it into chest before pushing down on the plunger and dispensing the crazed organism into my heart. My lungs immediately ceased to pull in air and my body tensed at the immense pain I felt. It was as if my chest were going to explode and I let out another roar, only this time in agony and My vision suddenly ceased. But, not before noticing my skin begin to turn a deep, silky black.

My eyes fluttered open and I immediately felt my ki sing through my body. I shot up in preparation to defend myself but the only thing in the dimly lit room was a small figure that was curled up in the bed next to my own. I surveyed the room and found it to be more of a large medical lab then the sparse prison I had found myself earlier. Upon closer inspection the small figure to my right was in fact the woman. I slipped out of bed and began to approach her before I felt a small tug in the bend of my arm. My eyes followed the clear tube that met up with an empty bag that read propanolol. I easily slipped the needle out of my arm and tossed it to the floor before continuing to the woman's bedside.

When I approached her I was taken aback by her current state of being. Her once smooth face was marred by several bruises that looked to have been on the mend for a few weeks now. But, the rich purple that still remained around the edges told the tale of how severe they had been in the beginning. Her right arm was casted and wrapped tightly to her chest. But, what truly disturbed me was the horrendous injury that was indicative of a ki blast on her bare back. It looked to be healing well but it was a miracle that she was even alive after such a blow. I knelt beside her bed and reached out to gently shake her awake.

Her blue eyes snapped open and the terror that filled them had me turned and ready to face the foe that had done this to her. The room was completely empty and I turned back to her in hopes of getting some answers. She was now pressed against the head of the small bed that she had been sleeping in. Her uninjured arm was stretched out in my direction in what looked like a defensive act. The pacing beast within dared me to show her how easily I could brush past such a barrier and inflict as much pain as I wished. I shook the thought away quickly. Oddly, it disturbed me to think of harming the woman but the beast within was salivating at the opportunity to spill out into the streets of this pathetic planet and bring civilization it its knees. I had always been a monster. I was comfortable with the title but for the first time my heart constricted in a way that was completely foreign to me at the fear in the woman's eyes.

"Woman, who did this to you?" I asked the question already knowing the answer. A person didn't show so much fear without good reason. I had given her plenty in the past, but she still looked at me like a being that was worthy. Seeing her fear now was all the confirmation that I truly needed. Her arm relaxed, only slightly, and her eyes began to shine with unshed tears. The fear seemed to drain from her face and she leaned forward, inspecting me. I waited patiently for to finish her assessment, watching confusion flit across her features.

"You did this, Vegeta." My heart clenched further and bile began to rise in my throat. Hearing her say it affected me much more strongly than I had anticipated. She rose from the bed with more grace than I had expected and padded, softly over to wide screen that covered the entire span of the northern wall. Her hand flew over a keyboard I had not seen and the screen blinked to life. My eyes grew large as I watched myself destroy Gero. I preformed every, foul act that I had dreamed of during my imprisonment and I was happy for it. I noticed my skin was an inky black and my features had seemed to exaggerate with every misdeed. The screen suddenly flashed to the woman. She was standing alone, in the center of an empty room, staring forward in awe. I was suddenly in front of her, grinning maliciously into her face before I gripped her arm and with what looked like the pressure of feather snapped her wrist and forearm. My stomach churned as I watched her scream in agony. But still she stood her ground, fighting off the beast within me. My pride swelled at her courage but was quickly stamped down by my repulsion as I watched this crazed version of myself repeatedly slam my fist into her face. She had gone limp after the first blow but I had continued to beat her. When I released her broken arm she fell forward onto her face and I flinched involuntarily as I saw the blood splatter against the ground. I continued to watch as my hand rose and began to glow with the tell tale sign of building ki. I looked away immediately; I couldn't stomach the sight of the woman getting blasted at such close range.

"Please look." I heard her whisper and my eyes flashed back to the screen. I would do anything this creature asked of me. I owed her that much. As the blast touched her skin I cringed but was relieved to see that it didn't last long. My arm had fallen limply to my side and the black of my skin seemed to sink within my body as I fell limp to the floor next to the beaten woman.

"You have no recollection?" She asked timidly and I flinched at the softness of her voice. She was never one to do anything softly, especially when it came to me. I shook my head and released a breath I had been holding when the screen switched off.

"That was two months ago." She whispered again. "I have kept you sedated for my own safety as I've tried to find a remedy for the injections that Gero subjected you to." I nodded in understanding and urged her to continue.

"It seems that the injection was some form of, for lack of a better phrase, mind control agent. Gero was trying to use you as a weapon. I've always known that you had been a slave to your darker urges, but, I wasn't aware of the extent. I'm sorry for ever pestering yo-" I was standing in front of her in a moment, my hand gently covering her mouth.

"No, I will not stand for an apology from you. Dark urges or not, I have never thought about hurting you since I have arrived on this planet. That thing was not me and I will not tolerate it to take control of me again." A small, timid smile played across her lips. And she nodded in affirmation.

"I have been testing your blood since I woke up and I think I may have an answer." She said a bit more strongly. Hesitation passed over her soft, blue eyes. I had never been a man of sentiment but I suddenly felt the urge to kiss this woman. She had given me a home, training equipment, food, and affection. I had fought the thoughts of kindness towards her in the past but it all seemed so pointless now. I had tricked myself for a long while into thinking that I only sought her out to upgrade the GR or serve me with food. I now knew that I was always watching her and thinking about her because I felt affection towards her as well. She had told me that she loved me. I don't think that I'm capable of love but it was worth a try at this point.

I leaned down slowly and pressed my forehead against hers. She stiffened and I watched her brain try to analyze my actions. Before she could get very far I pulled her closer and gently pressed my lips against hers. I would do nothing to hurt her ever again. She slowly began to react to my touch and I was surprised to feel her tongue slip between my lips and slid across my teeth. I gasped and she took the opportunity to pull my bottom lip in to her mouth. She suckled gently before releasing me and pushing her tongue further into my mouth. I eagerly matched her movements and felt her body grow hot against mine.

This was what I had been waiting for. All of the pent up frustration that I felt towards Kakarott and Freiza was demolished by the soft caresses of this woman. They were incomparable to my need for her. She pulled back suddenly and I watched her in interest. Her hooded eyes searched mine and a lazy smile pulled at the corner of her lips.

"Who would have thought all I needed to do to get your attention was get kidnapped and tortured for 5 months." My mood immediately soured and the beast began to scratch at my mind, trying to work its way in. Her expression melted into one of panic.

"Please, don't be upset. I have no idea what triggers the reaction of your body and the organism." Her voice was tight with worry and I took a calming breath. I would never let that thing overtake me again. I nodded in acknowledgement of her and released her slowly

"I can feel it. It's in the back of my mind, trying to gain access to my body. What have you developed thus far?" I asked as I walked back to the bed that I had awoken from and sat down, trying to calm my nerves.

"That's the thing. I have limited means because I have no samples of the organism. The only thing I have to work with is your blood. Vegeta, in the two months that I have worked I have only developed one serum that is compatible with your blood. The only issue is that…" She paused and fidgeted nervously with her cast. "Everytime I use it one of two outcomes occurs. It either totally destroys the organism, or it totally enhances it. I have tested and tested and tested but no matter what I do or what I change it always ends up in a coin flip."

I swallowed hard as I listened to her assessment and nodded. "It seems that we only have one answer. You will inject me with this serum and I will fight the beast if it becomes necessary." She gaped at me.

"Vegeta, There's no way. I have no doubts of your strength but, if you have no recollection of what happened last time then I highly doubt you will have any control over yourself." The beast scratched again at the base of my skull and I winced in discomfort. The woman inhaled sharply and I looked up at her in reassurance. I waved her toward me and she obeyed, slowly approaching me as if I were a caged animal. When she was in arms reach I pulled her down into my lap and buried my face into her cascading hair.

"We don't have any other options. It's either inject me with this or wait for it to overtake me. We haven't much time. It's an insatiable beast and it wants control." She shivered against me involuntarily and I tightened my grip around her.

"But what if it aggravates the organism? I have no way to defend myself. Please, Vegeta, think about this. Right now we at least have a shot of keeping you calm while I work more. "I shook my head in a negative and glanced at the hanging bag that had been keeping me in a medically induced coma.

"Put me under. It's not safe for me to be awake. I can feel it, Woman. And if what you say is true, we haven't much time." Horror filled her eyes and she shook her head aggressively.

"We're out. You would still be asleep if I had more." My heart rate picked up suddenly and I winced again against the clawing of the beast.

"Well get more!" I urged her. Anger began to creep into senses along with the panic. She stood suddenly and backed away.

"I can't. We've been locked down here in Gero's labs. I have been working so hard on the cure that I haven't had the opportunity to disarm the security system. Vegeta, please calm down." The panic in her voice only pushed me further into the depths of anger.

"We need to do something, NOW" I screamed. My voice echoed within itself and tears began to flow from her eyes. I had to calm down. I had to fight this, for her. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I could feel it, the beast, seeping into the cracks of my mind and I focused on pushing it out again. "Bulma, it's now or never." She sobbed and I don't know if it was in desperation or in finally hearing her name pass my lips.

"Vegeta, please. What if.." I opened my eyes to look at her but my vision was darkening at the corners.

"WE HAVE NO TIME FOR WHAT IF'S!" I screamed and she scurried backwards, falling over her feet. I frantically searched the room for anything to put my mind at ease and my sight fell on a ki gun that was taller than the woman. Judging it by size alone, it could kill me if I was using absolutely no defense. I stood immediately and raced to it, tying the shoulder straps around my chest. It hung from me and I powered a ki ball, aiming at the energy source.

"You will inject me now or I will end my life in an attempt to keep you safe." She sobbed harder and clumsily picked herself up off of the floor, running to a set of glass cabinets that were strewn with tiny glass bottles. She picked one up and ripped open a plastic packet that housed a syringe and drew a milky substance into it. She raced to me and placed her hand over my chest.

"I love you. I need you to know. I love you for everything that you are, flaws and perfections. You are a great man and you deserve happiness." I was stunned by her proclamation but had no time to react as she forced the needle into my chest where her hand had once been. She pressed the plunger of the needle forward and I felt a warm sensation float over my body. My breathing began to slow and I felt at peace momentarily before the pain began to rip through my body and my vision began to darken. I heard Bulma screaming, tugging at my arm in desperation to bring me back. I forced my eyes to focus on hers and shook my head in a negative. I watched her fall to the ground and her body be wracked with sobs.

"Get back." I ordered softly and she scurried behind her bed quickly. We locked eyes one last time before I released the ki ball. I was leaving the only real love I had ever known. I had been homesick for so long but only now, at the end of my life, I finally realize that I was exactly where I was meant to be.

He had been gone for two years. I woke each day feeling the same melancholy heartache clutch at my chest. Isn't that always the way? Confess your love to your handsome, dark prince charming and he has to sacrifice himself to save your life. What kind of romance was this? How on earth was this happy ending? It was repulsive. I lived every day thinking of ways that I could have made it go right. Maybe if I had tried harder to find a cure. Or if I had broken out of Gero's while he was sedated. There were so many things that I could have done. My decisions had ultimately ended his life.

I wish I had had more time with him. I wish I could tell him that he had single handedly taken care of the android threat by killing Gero. He would be so proud. He could hold that over Goku for a lifetime. Vegeta, Prince of all Sayians, savior of Earth. I made sure that everyone knew what he had done for me. When I had escaped and the media swarmed me upon my arrival home I made sure that they knew I was alive because of a man named Vegeta, a man that I loved. Goku had tried to console me at first with kind words and a chipper attitude but it became painfully obvious to him and to everyone that I would rather mourn Vegeta for the rest of my life then go on living like I was grateful for his sacrifice. I wasn't. Why should he get to die and live in peace while I lived in my own personal hell without him. It was a love that was so fresh and pure that I couldn't believe that it had been cut short. I refused to live with that. Then again, what could I do? He had been wished back. I couldn't do it again. Oh how I had been spoiled all my life. Dragon balls had always brought me back my lost ones so I had never suffered loss like the rest of the world. I had never been able to truly appreciate how fragile life was. But, boy, did I appreciate it now. I begrudgingly stepped out of bed and walked to my balcony. When I opened the doors the skies were black with thick clouds and I frowned up at them in confusion. Shenron? Who would have summoned him? And for what? Suddenly the sky brightened to a crystal blue and I looked around expectantly, waiting for Vegeta to appear, despite my logical brain knowing that it was impossible. I sighed heavily and leaned against the railing, looking down into the yard. The GR stood tall and grand over the garden and my throat tightened in sadness.

Damn him! Damn him and his quick temper! It was his fault! If he had just stayed calm! I took in a ragged breath and rushed back into my room to escape the sight that brought on such a sudden emotional episode. I took in a few more breaths, calming my nerves and turned to shut my doors. I was struck dumb at what stood before me. He was there. All of my dreams were realized and brought together and in one affirmation that was Vegeta. I staggered towards him and he smirked that same arrogant smirk and I lunged at him.

He caught me with ease and I felt a satisfied chuckle rumble through his chest.

"How?" was all I managed between soft kissed I layed across his chest. They were fervent and desperate. I was worried that he would disappear as quickly as he had come. Another chuckle rumbled through him and he gripped my chin, bringing my eyes to his.

"I'm not sure. Ask Kakarott. All I know, is that I'm home and you deserve happiness." Tears welled in my eyes and I pressed my lips desperately to his, trying to soak up as much of him as I could. There was nowhere for me but with Vegeta, and I think he felt the same.

I have finally finished a story! I wish you all could know how BIG this is for me! I have two other stories that I have been writing for forever but have never posted because I don't want to be that person who posts a few chapters and then is never heard from again! I'm sorry for any OOCness but I really wanted to write this story that was inspired by the song Homesick by The Spill Canvas. I feel that it's a bit rushed at the end but I wasn't sure what else I could put in. I hope you all enjoyed this because it was a joy to write!

I hope to see you all again soon with my two other stories Breath and Someone Not Like You. Have a great night/day!


End file.
